diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/30 July 2018
00:22:40 -!- TheEnderNinja107 has left Special:Chat 03:49:58 -!- Autotrapper has joined Special:Chat 03:50:05 Hello? 03:50:13 Any Autotrapper here? 04:35:42 -!- J13 has joined Special:Chat 04:35:48 nope. 04:36:18 -!- J13 has left Special:Chat 05:00:44 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" huh 05:03:09 -!- TOTMGsRock has joined Special:Chat 05:03:10 test 05:03:16 DAMNNNN 05:03:23 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" That's how it works 05:03:31 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" yes 05:03:45 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" don't use any Discord emotes here though 05:03:48 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" it crashes the bot 05:04:54 how? 05:05:07 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" it can't handle the emotes? 05:05:11 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" yeah pretty much 05:05:40 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" also please don't attempt to talk to yourself via being on both sides of the bridge 05:05:45 -!- TOTMGsRock has left Special:Chat 05:05:52 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" ok 05:08:44 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" Also, in the game mode infobox, what does it mean by "Custom Maps?" 05:09:52 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" oh yes infoboxes 05:10:06 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" yeah, quite recently a decision was made 05:10:26 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" https://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Fanon 05:10:26 <Özün_Oldun> All fanon templates will be replaced by the above 05:10:49 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" you can use it for basically anything 05:11:22 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ...and i think i forgot to tell you that you need to title the page Fanon: something 05:16:19 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" right i forgot 05:18:48 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" dammit I don't know how to use the Fanon template 05:19:25 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ask Ursuul 05:19:35 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" you'll probably have to switch to Source Editor 05:19:46 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" presumably it was designed for that 05:20:59 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" also the template hides everything when in visual editor. Usually, templates don't behave like that 05:22:08 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ah i see now 05:22:22 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" yeah Ursuul designed the thing to be used in Source Editor only 05:22:42 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ask him how to do it in Visual since I use Source by default 05:30:52 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" w8 I think I'm getting the hang of Template:Fanon 05:30:58 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" still need to copy from the page tho 05:31:03 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" yeah it's annoying 05:31:50 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" and always remember to add 3 inline links that link to other pages in wiki 07:09:13 -!- Autotrapper has left Special:Chat 07:11:39 -!- ArenaCloser500 has joined Special:Chat 07:12:10 -!- ArenaCloser500 has left Special:Chat 07:39:52 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" From the emote breaking in sandbox, I realized that there were 2 Ursuul quotes missing and I have that in my video 07:40:04 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" Theywere at 3:22 PM 07:40:05 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" 2 quotes 07:40:13 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" that's not a lot 07:40:15 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" 07:40:24 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" regardless, we got everything important 07:40:30 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" thankfully the bot rebooted itself 09:00:04 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" hi 09:05:34 -!- Anonymoususer12321 has joined Special:Chat 09:06:14 -!- Anonymoususer12321 has left Special:Chat 09:53:30 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 09:54:44 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 09:54:46 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 10:30:45 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 10:31:06 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" Emoji reactions crashj the bot? 10:33:57 -!- Autotrapper has joined Special:Chat 11:06:25 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" <@353501846888775690> YES. 11:25:04 diep.io/#43A773D600FBD93E80B7ED if anyone want sandbox fights 11:26:05 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" ALPHAZELF YOU SON OF A Bi * * /i 11:28:45 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:28:56 diep.io/#43A773D600FBD93E80B7ED if anyone want sandbox fights 11:29:00 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:33:53 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Hi @Enigmium 13:10:59 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" hi enig 13:14:32 -!- Autotrapper has left Special:Chat 20:24:10 -!- EXPLODINGLLAMA has joined Special:Chat 21:08:20 -!- EXPLODINGLLAMA has left Special:Chat 23:01:39 -!- EXPLODINGLLAMA has joined Special:Chat 2018 07 30